mysteries_of_oolfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 39
Members *Alli *Raekor, the barbarian *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Lloyd Dragonsbane *Tem Timeline Day 92-105 The Adventure Alli grows wings The party made it back from their successful raid on Darkhaven. By the time they arrived back at the Phaethon camp, Alli noticed that she had lost some power. It turns out that the corrupted Tear of Mishakal gave her a negative level just for holding on to it. Even placed in a bag of holding did not stop this artifact from affecting the person who carried it. That evening the Phaethons revealed their true form and offered to give Alli flaming wings. She agreed and they began preparing the ceremony. Raekor was a bad influence on Rowan. Soldier Kir organized the wood for the evening's ceremony. During this time, the ghostly figure of Eriden's wolf showed up. The wolf summoned the King in Yellow, who gave some information as to the whereabouts of Eriden. The party concluded the ritual, and now Alli has flaming wings. Shroud offered to hold the tainted tear, and although suspicious, the party agreed. Maybe he can find some use for it in his work with releasing the lost souls from the Prime Material Plane, or better yet, find a way to cleanse the taint from the stone. The following morning, the party set off for the portal to the The Blue Realm and Eriden's resting place. ' The Blue Realm' The party stepped through the planar boundary and saw vast fertile fields. Foods of all kind growing in abundance from horizon to horizon. Corn, rice, and wheat, all side by side. Orchards of apples and pears gave way to patches of raspberries and strawberries. The sweet scent of citrus wafted toward them on the cool breeze. After the desolation and adventuring in caves, this vegetation revitalized them. Off in the distance was a palace of blue stone. At the end of a long bridge a lone figure stopped the party. Coroman, the Corn King, prevented them from going further, asking them for a bit of blood from each of the people crossing. For a moment, a fight seemed about to break out, but in the end, all of the party and Dorath gave a small amount of blood. Moving forth toward the castle, the party came upon th large many-roomed palace. The gate, a massive 20 foot wide bronze door, was unguarded. Pushing the handle, it clicked open, and the party was met by two attendants. The pale blue skinned retainers led the party to Grimweld, the king and god of the Blue Realm. He offered blue ale and a feast for the evening. The party agreed and they enjoyed the many foods and drinks that freely flowed all evening. The following morning Grimweld gave the party directions to the courtyard of Sorabeth the Lawgiver. : "Travelers, welcome. You are here for the symbol of our realm, and think it a simple task to retrieve it for your own devices. It is not so simple as you think. Before you may leave here with the item, you must prove yourselves worthy of our honor.” Sorabeth rises and walks to the characters, passing by each one as she continues. : “I have a simple test for you, a test of knowledge and thought. You have proven your understanding of the ways of our land. Now I ask you to prove your )understanding of logic, as that too is a kind of law. Assume that you stand at a fork in the roadway. Two men, brothers by their appearance, stand before you, one on each path. You hail them, and ask which path leads to the palace. They respond with the information that one of them always lies and the other always tells the truth. : “Knowing what you do, what is the one question you could ask either man, and know that the answer is correct? Answering correctly: “Which path would your brother tell me is the correct one?”, the party was shown to the portal to the small pocket plane where Eriden was being held. Freeing Eriden The party entered the portal and found themselves in a dragon's lair. A gargantuan blue dragon was staring at his newest plaything: Eriden encased in in a huge gem. The party attemped to talk, but the dragon was having none of it. He set off his draconic fear, and the fight began. It was soon joined by two more adult dragons, and Lloyd was in trouble. Euphemia twinned a polymorph spell, and two of the dragons were turned into kittens. In a small miscalculation, they forgot to use their legendary resistance, and remained kittens while the remaining dragon was cut down. The end was in sight by that point. Even after one of the dragons managed to revert to his natural form by stepping into a moonbeam, the dragons were done. During the fight, Eriden's wolf bit down on the crystal cage encompassing Eriden and set him free. Naked, but ready, he jumped out and called the sword of Koros to his hand, grabbed a cloak and jumped into the fight. It was soon over and the party looted the dragon hoard. Tem found a very nice bow, and there was a large amount of gold and platinum. After the fight, Grimweld offerend another congrautaltionary feast. He had his retainers carry the dragon carcasses to Thundercloud Tower. More work for the craftsmen of Dun Eamon. XP All: 16.2 Alli: 18.3 Lloyd Dragonsbane: 17.2 Loot 12000 gp 1100 pp Shield Bracelet Wondrous Item, Very Rare When you are attacked by a spell that is meant to harm you, you can spend your reaction to create a magical shield that appears from your wrist protecting you from the effects of the spell. The shield can protect you against different magical attacks, for example: If the wielder is attacked by a spell that targets his AC, the shield give him a +5 bonus to AC till his next turn. If the wielder is attacked by a spell that forces him to make a saving throw, the shield give him a +5 bonus to the required save throw till his next turn. If the wielder is attacked by a Magic Missile spell, the shield automatically deflect the attack. The bracelet has 6 charges, it regains 1d6 charges at dawn. Cloak of the Mistwalker Taulmaril Weapon  (Longbow), Legendary (Requires Attunement) Taulmaril is the weapon of the human girl Catti-Brie in the Legends of Drizzt book series. It is a +2 longbow that can be stored in Taulmaril's Quiver and drawn with one bonus action. Every time you shoot with this bow and reduce a target to 0 hitpoints, you can make another shot on the same turn. Sentient - This bow is a Chaotic Neutral item that has a dexterity of 15, Wisdom of 18 and Charisma of 20 it loves tearing down enemies in glorious battle, gaining 1 growth point per critical hit with the bow (max 40) once it gains 40 growth points and the user gains a level the bow gains a +1 to hit (becoming a +3 longbow) it continues its growth with the character.